The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2018
23:52-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:52-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:53-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:53-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:53-27 At last, I have returned. 23:53-46 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:53-48 And what did you return to? 23:54-43 back here! 23:55-00 Why! 23:56-17 lol. 23:59-19 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2572954 Toby was destroyed here. 00:01-28 And who is Toby? 00:01-43 Doesn't matter. 00:01-44 Toby the Tram Engine. 00:01-56 What? 00:03-01 Hey Toby, are you electric? :P 00:03-01 Toby: Whoosh! >:( 00:03-30 What! 00:04-36 CS65 truly loves his trains. 00:05-04 I used to. I still love trains though. Just not really into Thomas ones. 00:05-20 I said you loved trains! 00:05-38 Then you said "I used to. I still love trains"! 00:05-38 Get out! 00:06-44 Syde is the train guy from asdfmovie confirmed 00:06-52 lol. 00:07-03 GET out! 00:09-39 Reply? 00:09-55 Sad 00:10-10 by Xxxtentacion 00:10-23 Move on from Xxxtentacion. 00:10-45 Never 00:11-07 Do it! 00:11-09 Move on from K-Pop ;) 00:11-22 I did. 00:11-34 Your profile- I ain't even gonna ask. 00:11-35 As I stated earlier, 00:11-35 Lmfao. 00:11-43 As I stated earlier, 00:11-43 00:11-46 Your icon suggests otherwise 00:11-52 Music is dangerous as you can be attacked while listening and not realize it. 00:12-01 True. 00:12-05 I moved on from music, games, TV, etc because they are coming. 00:12-12 Sounds intelligent. 00:12-23 YesIndeedSir. 00:12-23 You're gonna be moving on from tdl and Discord next 00:12-33 I mean, sure. 00:12-50 It's a distraction from when they come. 00:13-15 The CIA? 00:13-29 Nope. 00:13-48 The FBI? 00:14-33 No! 00:14-51 Then who?!? 00:15-28 Doesn't matter. 00:15-42 I am sorry, but TDL needs to be shut down by FANDOM Staff for violating ___. 00:15-58 How is it violating TOU? 00:16-10 We allowed emotebomb, asking for ages, locations, names, underage users, violated the font policy once! 00:16-29 "Look Rick, it's his bot. He can do what he wants." 00:16-31 What wiki would we move to? 00:17-00 Emotebomb grew due to us. 00:17-00 And then it became full circle and he grew indirectly due to us. 00:17-05 2017 TKF was a fool, SF. 00:18-01 If TDL is shutting down, what wiki do we move to? 00:18-25 If TDL is shutting down, what wiki do we move to? 00:18-32 That ain't only TKF. 00:18-42 It's more of an amalgamation, I suppose. 00:18-47 That isn't an answer to my question 00:19-02 heheh 00:19-04 I truly hope we have more trade deals in the future. 00:19-22 With who 00:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:22-21 Hmmm 00:22-27 The "hehehe" clearly said who. 00:23-03 Korra is turning to the darkside due to that laugh, but then again anyone who said hehehe turned to the darkside 00:23-27 Hehehe that's funny 00:25-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:26-10 Look, 00:26-17 look what 00:26-19 NEVER say "Hehehe" again! 00:26-25 Hehehe 00:26-38 Can't ban me for it.... 00:26-39 I am not looking. 00:26-41 Sure, Qstlijku. 00:26-44 (chuckle) 00:26-51 Hey Q! O/ 00:26-54 Ah, (giggle). 00:27-46 Rescue Kitty is on tdld I see. 00:27-52 This conversation just turned dubious. 00:27-58 What? 00:28-06 Can't ban me for it.... 00:28-06 00:28-08 Doesn't matter. 00:29-23 llol 00:29-27 *lol 00:29-46 We all should get private channels since ___ has one. 00:29-57 Tell me, what was this? 00:30-20 tdld 00:30-26 And I see Rescue Kitty truly is on TDLD. 00:30-40 Ursuul headed into there this morning, but he already headed back out. 00:31-01 That name sounds familiar 00:31-34 Sure. 00:32-00 That sure shit is very annoying 00:32-10 Sure. 00:32-31 Why do I bother 00:32-51 This FANDOM Creator editor truly is a piece of shit, hm? 00:33-05 Only FANDOM could come up with this. 00:33-21 FANDOM is trying to go mainstream 00:33-25 But it won't work 00:33-37 They will lose their core base, and usher in a new base a shadow of what they once had. 00:33-47 Dark... 00:33-55 Perhaps so. 00:34-06 Wikia will never truly stop being a Wiki Farm. As a Staff told me. 00:34-12 It's exactly what will happen though. 00:34-15 The Fandom Boycott is coming soon 00:34-16 You know whats darker? 00:34-27 But I was told that it won't. 00:34-39 I don't think we're having the same conversation, Syde. 00:34-44 Ah. 00:34-47 XD 00:34-59 I predict in 2019 the Fandom Boycott starts 00:35-03 We're talking about the FANDOM Creator editor and how it will make long-term users leave. 00:35-03 Idk who said anything about FANDOM not being a wikifarm anymore. 00:35-22 Am I even a long time user? 00:35-45 Indeed. 00:35-55 Remember iink dismay 00:36-00 Nope 00:36-05 You're more of a social user than an editor. So, I don't think this editor will even affect you at all. 00:36-06 I was just saying. 00:36-16 Remember the hacker Ink bendy? 00:36-16 Crazy time, eh? 00:36-24 lol. 00:36-31 I think I remember him..... 00:36-50 Yeah, early 2017 was shit. 00:36-59 I fucking hate you 00:37-11 Please be polite. 00:37-26 When have I ever been polite? 00:37-40 When you want to remain in chat. :) 00:38-24 Swine.... 00:38-25 Early 2017 was awesome, frankly. 00:38-38 Early 2017 was dark 00:38-40 And once again CalculonTheInkRobot, try to be polite 00:38-46 Last warnin 00:39-02 I did it once calm down 00:40-40 Have I ever talked before? 00:40-49 Like actually talk 00:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-34 You are now. 00:42-36 ;) 00:43-21 Smartass 00:43-36 but I mean like actually talk on discord or something 00:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:44-12 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 00:44-52 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 00:45-04 Ow that was a powerful kick.... 00:45-28 Please don't insult users. 00:45-42 Then put a gag in my mouth 00:47-16 Tell me, 00:47-19 How is everyone tonight? 00:47-36 Fine I suppose 00:47-43 I just got one shotted by a dmr…. 00:48-14 What, in SWAT playlist? 00:48-17 Or somethin' else 00:49-04 Nah infection on reach 00:49-44 Classic. Leave halo and do the Overwatch Free weekened 00:49-56 No! 00:51-05 I will never leave halo 00:51-13 No matter what they do 00:53-11 Sure. 00:57-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-22 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 01:00-52 Lord Voldemort will be joining us as an editor on TDL. :P 01:01-04 What! 01:01-08 JK 01:01-12 (really) 01:01-25 This whole thing about Ranae's the name is so (facepalm) 01:01-33 Apparently she disabled her old account just because it was banned 01:01-38 And then came with a sockpuppet and it got banned too 01:01-39 Smart. 01:01-50 And now it seems she left Fandom because of that 01:01-51 Sad! :P 01:02-02 Also smart. 01:02-10 But I bet he'd be dying to write a story about him killing Harry Potter. And then threaten to kill us if we don't let him post a concept with unoriginal characters. 01:02-27 What 01:02-39 Just a joke, lol. 01:02-55 No shit. 01:05-45 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:05-50 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:05-58 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:06-02 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:06-07 I see Patois was being used on CCC 01:06-16 And just what is Patois? 01:06-28 �� 01:07-03 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamaican_Patois 01:07-03 KPG! O/ 01:07-38 Wa gwan rasta? errytin' criss? me come from yaad. mi nuh deh pan nutten 01:07-51 si 01:08-44 Sure. 01:08-56 None of this crap even translates. 01:09-16 Of course, a dialect on English is not a language in itself. 01:09-33 Just a form of broken english, issa island ting y'know, though there are agreed upon phrases and such 01:09-51 What did you say then? 01:09-52 What I said roughly comes to "How are you doing? Is everything alright? I am from Jamaica, I have not done anything" 01:10-15 You could look up some of the individual sentences if ya wish 01:10-51 Oh yeah, 01:11-00 I remember a character who did that 01:11-05 C.S? 01:11-05 South, PM. 01:11-39 https://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Jacob 01:16-37 Sure. 01:16-45 mmmm 01:18-15 �� 01:18-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:20-34 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:20-34 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:21-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-00 And who doesn't have teeth gonna run cuz their guns are gone 01:28-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-27 Must you do that? 01:28-50 Loud! o/ 01:29-08 Hello non-child 01:29-33 Yeah, I'm an adult. Not a teenager. Not a child. 01:29-53 Pay attention TheKorraFanatic, for the next few days will determine if this survives. 01:29-55 Yeah, I'm an adult. Not a teenager. Not a child. 01:29-59 I will check WA now. 01:30-11 Pay attention me, for the next few days will determine if this survives. 01:30-21 Sadly, today is August 24th 01:30-32 Tick tock 01:30-33 We ALL remained in AR. 01:30-42 Not a single of us gone, YesIndeedSir. 01:31-04 CCC AR? 01:31-39 TheKorraFanatic: 16 support, 1 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-39 Messenger of Heaven: 6 support, 7 neutral, 4 oppose votes. 01:31-39 C.Syde65: 9 support, 7 neutral, 1 oppose votes. 01:31-39 FalcoLombardi99: 12 support, 4 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-39 South Ferry: 14 support, 2 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-39 Qstlijku: 8 support, 6 neutral, 3 oppose votes. 01:31-39 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 9 support, 8 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-49 Let's mind the wall, shall we 01:31-50 Yeah. 01:31-56 Yeah 01:38-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:42-40 lmao 01:45-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-35 This isn't good. 01:45-50 This isn't good. 01:45-54 This isn't good. 01:45-58 /talks 01:46-04 This is good. 01:46-39 no u 01:46-42 So it seems there's another Ender user from another creepypasta wiki on CC 01:46-57 what's the username? 01:46-58 It seems there's always some kind of drama going on from one of those wikis 01:46-58 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:47-00 Endercat TM 01:47-09 and TheRogue12 01:47-45 Will be back later today! o/ 01:47-58 Bye! o/ 01:48-10 Farewell, C.Syde65. 01:48-23 Finally, 01:48-26 Mendes2 MODDED. 01:48-38 Wowee! 01:48-42 I have to see this shit. 01:48-43 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:48-54 (clap) 01:49-14 (facepalm) Loud. 01:49-21 Really, South 01:49-51 It's not that major, it's nothing special. 01:50-23 lol 01:50-49 \o 01:50-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:51-06 (WAVE) 01:51-06 01:51-07 \o 01:51-23 an an-apple 01:52-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:55-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:57-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-54 This is dead. 02:17-33 Invite people 02:19-11 You say this every time, yet no one comes. 02:19-55 Link me the old TDL blog on cc 02:20-46 NEVER do this. 02:21-31 We are in need of new people so me making the blog will help a lot with it. 02:21-46 Oh. 02:21-49 Link you the blog. 02:21-54 Yes 02:21-58 I thought you said "Let me link the old TDL blog on CC" 02:22-26 I meant the CC blog made about TDL last year 02:22-39 I know that now! 02:23-16 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheKorraFanatic/Promotion_of_The_Demon%27s_Light 02:24-38 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 02:24-59 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 02:28-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-11 I'll get working on it tonight and it'll probably be up by tomorrow afternoon 02:39-14 Sure. 02:40-44 It's true 02:48-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:51-59 Finally, I made a post on my blog. 02:52-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:52-24 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 02:52-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:52-31 Just move on from blogs. 02:52-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:52-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:53-23 Hi. 02:54-00 Hey Jack (Robin) 02:54-08 Just move on from TDL. 02:54-12 Just move on from FANDOM! 02:54-13 :P 02:54-21 s As I'm gonna do now 02:54-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:54-22 \o 02:54-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:54-26 Sad 02:54-29 lol 02:54-31 \o 02:54-32 SO, 02:54-35 Q is leaving FANDOM? 02:54-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:54-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:55-25 Nope! 02:55-35 It was all just a meme! 02:55-40 Sure. 02:55-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:55-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:55-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:57-30 Yep! 03:16-16 Dead again. 03:16-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:16-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:17-40 Start a conversation 03:17-46 Sure. 03:17-53 Let's discuss big goverment. 03:18-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:18-05 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:19-40 Boring 03:20-07 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:20-08 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:28-26 Let's discuss small goverment. 03:28-33 Boring 03:28-46 A united world goverment. 03:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:28-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:29-33 Boring conversation that won't be interesting in the slightest 03:29-45 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Small_government 03:29-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:29-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:30-03 Let's discuss the American civil war. 03:30-20 Boring 03:30-28 Let's discuss world peace. 03:30-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:30-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:30-34 Boring 03:30-44 Let's discuss Wikipedia. 03:30-51 Boring 03:30-51 Ah you mean how your state got pounded by the north in that war. XP 03:30-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:30-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:31-02 Fuck you, damn it! 03:31-02 Just come up with your own topic! 03:31-04 Your conversation ideas are horrible smh 03:31-05 Sure, Dippy. 03:31-18 No, they aren't. 03:31-23 They are interesting topics. 03:31-32 Let's discuss Poppy 03:31-54 As in the YouTube 03:32-03 *YouTuber 03:32-18 Never. 03:32-27 Always 03:33-27 Poppy's videos songs are interesting 03:33-33 *and 03:33-40 Yeah sure. 03:33-47 It's true 03:37-51 Just go back to the random Matiyunu DM. 03:38-02 no u 03:38-10 I will NEVER return. 03:38-32 It's not as bad as it used to be 03:38-37 Yeah sure. 03:38-45 It's true 03:38-58 Let me in then. 03:39-05 I will not stay long, though! 03:39-05 Just for the night. 03:39-24 There's already 10 people in the dm technically 8 people and 2 alts 03:39-35 Remove your alt! 03:40-47 I have my alt in there as a prevention against random users all of us don't know being added 03:41-02 Just remove the alt and add it back in when I head out! 03:42-53 Okay 03:43-17 I have removed Nightwing (my alt) 03:47-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:48-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-56 I know exactly what TGPOC is doing 03:49-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:50-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:50-51 And what am I doing? 03:51-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:51-42 Clear. 03:54-11 Kidnapping Loud? 03:54-23 Why her? 03:54-23 Out of everyone? 03:54-45 I'm asking if that's what Ferry means. 03:54-48 Tell me, South, 03:54-56 Is Jorra kidnapping Loud? 03:55-11 Most certainly not. 03:56-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:57-16 I came because I was bored. 03:57-16 I will be gone before the morning. 03:57-17 Oh my lord. I just remembered a cringe story I wrote on my Mac back when I was 12. 03:57-27 Good. 03:59-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:59-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:59-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:59-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:00-24 I wonder, why do you this; TGPOC? 04:00-40 DO what?